True Love?
by Cado
Summary: Two unnamed people love each other. To explain it its kind of like their love for each other burns like the white hot intensity of a thousand suns? Maybe. Read and find out. By the way, Disclaimer:I own nothing.This also has no loveless characters or plot
1. Preface

Preface

Preface

Love Sucks

The alarm started going off 'damn, morning' the boy stretched over her to turn it off, revealing his shirtless top, six-pack of abs and all. Oh how badly she had longed for him, but couldn't have him the way that other girls could. He didn't like the flat cheasted, bitchy preps anyways, he also liked her. They just couldn't be together like normal people could. Too much physical contact stoned her, so if there was too much, she could die, taking him with her. And a relationship without physical contact…'where's the sex in that?'

"Hows about we just skip school and cuddle in bed all day?" he whispered in her ear oh so seductively. And she was tempted, very tempted in fact to take him up on that offer, but she knew she couldn't, her parents would be home soon enough and didn't quite know anything about him. She stared into his very luring eyes filled with want that she knew filled hers and managed to respond with a straight face.

"Come on, we've gotta' go to school…" mumbling, the blond haired girl crawled her way out of the bed, pitifully, not wanting to leave his warm presence. She changed right there because she really didn't give a shit what he saw, he showed off for her all the time not helping her growing hunger for him. He'd deal with it.

"Come back, my loving fighter unit," he pleaded to her. She was still in only a bra and wasn't planning on it though. He'd played this game before. It had actually worked a few times too, she couldn't help it though when he was so…irresistible, hot, sexy, all the things her parents had warned her that didn't make a good man. She highly disagreed though. Besides the fact that those weren't his only qualities, he was also extremely caring for her and showed his love in every way that he could, that's the second reason that she loved him so much.

"You've got to make an effort too danna, come on, get dressed and we can go get some breakfast and go to the evil place." The evil place was so very, very annoying when you're in the middle of sleeping in the same bed as your sexy danna, although not many people are in that situation…school is slowly killing me.

"That sounds like a lovely plan" he said smirking "McDonalds then?" he asked, pulling a shirt over himself which she didn't mind, it made it a heck of a lot easier for her to concentrate. 'McDonalds…school breakfast…McDonalds it is.' If she knew anything, she knew her danna much preferred that she cooked to either, but otherwise, McDonalds was perfectly fine with him.

"I agree, that sounds very lovely danna," she said, pulling on her jacket and slipping into her shoes while he did the same. This was a routine for the two of them. They were used to doing everything with each other, no matter how people talked about the when they did. And after she got bored of that routine, she would change it, just slightly. All of a sudden, she was clinging to him, as if it was for dear life itself. Oh, God did she love him. She loved him with such a deep intensity that it was unbearable…but feelings must be set aside, so that she could protect the one that she truly loved. That's how life works, isn't it?

"Come on, we've got quite a day ahead of us…a Monday to be exact." She let go and revealed her smile, no matter how weird or stupid he was, she'd still be moved whatever he said. They headed out the door and she noticed he'd been wearing cologne and damn, did it smell good!

-- End of preface --


	2. Chapter 1 McDonalds

Chapter one

Chapter one

McDonalds

Even though he stood out from any crowd, she was feeling pretty sexy herself. Today, her choice of 'clothing' if there was enough of it to refer to her outfit as that, was a plaid, gray undershirt that was just short enough to expose her belly button with a cool butterfly pattern on it, over it was what used to be a black vest, but she had 'fixed' it so it was better, now it showed the bottom half of the undershirt and the lace of it at the top, the collar, still attached to the 'vest' had a red tie tied around it with a spider web pattern on the end. On her bottom, she had a black and red plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh with a ruffly little part in the middle and along the bottom were white crosses and outlines of them, this loose skirt was being partially held up by a black belt with red spots and spikes on it. She accessorized with part of a black sleeve from a shirt she had decided to cut up on her left arm and some spiky bracelets around that wrist. On her right arm, she had a red band with little spikes coming out of it, a fingerless glove (black), also with spikes and three chain bracelets. She had earrings in all four of her ear-piercings (loop ones) and a lot of cross necklaces, and also a collar with a silver buckle on it. The leash to this was hopefully misplaced, because although she loved him so much, he was NOT going to drag her around on a leash all day.

As she fantasized about how hot he would actually be having her on a leash all day and trying to walk in her knee-high black heels at the same time, she tripped. While she was falling, she wondered how so very graceful she looked and pondered weather or not she should stop her fall, too late, someone caught her.

"Oof...uh sorry, thank you da-" but it wasn't her danna that had caught her. Strange she thought, how someone could possibly react to her clumsiness faster than him. But getting to the point, the stranger who had caught her was no stranger at all; it was the hot guy who worked at the McDonalds. It was Hideaki. 'Say something, stupid!'

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, a rare occurrence that didn't happen unless she was seriously freaked out or embarrassed, this time happened to be the second one. 'But what to say, what to say?' 'Something that preferably DOESN'T make you look like an idiot sitting there for hours trying to annunciate her words.' She frowned and then remembered someone had just saved her from her clumsiness out there. Ah, Hideaki, yes. "Uh, Hideaki, thanks for saving me there," she said, making sure not to make eye contact. His eyes were dark, hypnotizing green that she could get lost in; he could probably make her do anything with those eyes. So no eye contact. "It was no problem, as long as you're alright, Sachi," he told her.

Sachi was such a fitting name for someone like her; she was one of the most blessed young women in the world. She had her danna and she had Hideaki in a way. He was a good friend to her. She was happy to just be able to live life the way she wanted to. Moving back to the rest of the world and out of her thoughts, she was watching Hideaki intently again.

She was having her doubts about him just being a McDonald's worker; he was way too perfect for this. Her danna noticed a disturbance in her aura and started staring at Hideaki, doing his photographic memory thing and pulling her along with him, went into a bathroom.

"Who the hell is Hideaki?" he asked in a calm, mesmerizing, yet still upset voice all at the same time. It was weird, she found it weird at least that he could speak with such angry words in such a calm manner. She was busy wondering however why he was angry with Hideaki. Had he done something bad relating danna before? Danna knew a lot of people, so it wouldn't have surprised her. Then a weird thought struck her, not seeming possible but…

"Danna, are you jealous of Hideaki?" 'Hmm, better think of an idea why he might be because that's what he'd ask.' Hideaki did react faster to her clumsiness, maybe that was it. Her danna didn't want other guys to be touching her now that she thought about it. 'Wow,' was she a lousy, good-for-nothing fighter unit if her danna had to be the one looking after her when it should've been the other way around.

"Jealous of what," he blushed slightly, just barely noticeable, but she saw things like that on him. He looked like he was deep in thought then told her, "I thought maybe he was some sort of secret boyfriend you had behind my back because you liked him batter-" that needed to stop right this instant. He stopped when he noticed that she was glaring up at him.

"You- I'm sorry danna, but you idiot!" The words she could tell hurt him, but he wasn't angry, "if you could ever second guess how much I love you, and you don't know that I couldn't possibly love anyone more than you, no matter what-" she was on the edge of tears and he squeezed her tight. She was feeling calmed and almost dizzy by this touch, but it all didn't matter, what she said was true, she loved him so much. She couldn't ever betray him; no one else would be worth it at all.

"That makes me glad to hear you say that because I'm crazy in love with you too," he said in a perfect, soothing voice, his black hair brushed against her cheek and she was completely lost in him. The most romantic moment they had ever had, in a McDonalds bathroom.

"Hey, I didn't say I was crazy in love," she whispered, all that she could possibly manage in this situation. And then he kissed her gently on her lips and she let herself go there, giving into her desire, before he had to pull her away. She had a glazed look in her eyes but she still kept a hold of consciousness and he gazed upon her, like there was nothing else in the world that meant as much as her. "I'm sorry, I-"

And then Hideaki walked in on them "uhh…" then he noticed that one of the two people was her and seemed to go into a depressed mode, confusing her. She all of a sudden became self-conscious and had her danna, regretfully un-lock his arms from her. "No, sorry to inconvenience you two…" Hideaki said, running out of the bathroom. He looked so sad though, his deep green eyes showing hurt emotion.

She wondered what she should do. Should she run after him and risk her danna's feelings or vice versa? God, love was so fucked up. He just looked at her though, waiting for her to return to him, and of course she did, he was the world to her, and nothing could change that.

"…You don't love him, but he loves you," this astonished her. How could that have happened? She and Hideaki had been friends for a long time but she had never noticed he had been attracted to her. She certainly had never felt anything between him and her; she had always loved her danna of course.

"Danna that can't be…he-I…"

He hugged her once again, tight to him, "Love sucks like that."

--END OF CHAPTER ONE--


	3. 2 In Heaven and Hell at the Same Time

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Hell and Heaven at the Same Time

As she and her danna walked (stumbled) out of the McDonald's bathroom, she couldn't help but notice Hideaki and the painstakingly heartbreaking look on his face. Obviously what he saw damaged him, thinking for one reason or another that she loved him. She wanted to investigate this, but later, at the moment, she needed to go to school and give her full attention to her danna. So, she made it out the front door, remembered that they didn't get food, gave him a questioning look, but he kept on walking meaning there wouldn't be any breakfast today. After surviving the front door, she started tripping, caught by her danna immediately this time. He held her hand as they continued walking, so she wouldn't trip or ask any troubling questions. She seemed to do that a lot.

He opened the passenger side door for her to get into his Mitsubishi whatever it was nice black leather seated car. After she obeyed and sat, he walked around, getting into his seat and starting the car, seemingly in a hurry. "Why the rush to get out of here?" '…Well, good luck at the bad timing awards!' there she went again with the wrong time to ask a question problem, she'd need to go through some sort of specific training to prevent it from happening again, like it would.

He glared over at her, still managing to drive perfectly on his way to the school, "why do you think? Do you know that I really DON'T enjoy seeing other men touching you, even if it is to help you, you know for a fact that I would've caught you." He shook his head and turned back to the road, "you don't know me well enough?"

"Danna, I freaking love you…I mean I did give you my little speech thing in that bathroom stall you put us both in right?" she asked the question, but continued talking anyway "Hideaki is an old friend of mine who obviously saw our relationship in a weird way…and I know you, its just that, after that, we still could've gotten food and you could've kept your cool." She mumbled out the last few words, them being pointless because she didn't really care weather or not he kept his cool, it would never make a difference in how she felt about him.

He sighed at her, "If it were only that simple…Sachi, when I see another guy that cares that much about you, having you near him and just being around him makes me feel uncomfortable. If it were just some random person who was coincidentally there, I wouldn't mind AS much. So as for food, if you're hungry we can stop someplace else or you can get cafeteria food." The car was starting to near the school, so she was leaning towards cafeteria food, no matter how bad it tasted, no inconveniencing her danna.

She gazed upon him for a while, looking at all of his perfections and noticing nothing but them. "I would kiss you, but you're driving and that most likely wouldn't end well." 'No freaking shit…stupid love bird thing I'm trapped in.' "I need some sort of stress reliever food too, Chisame's been a little testy lately." She turned back to the road and it wasn't the road, rather the school parking lot. "Ah great we're here." He pulled the car into his normal place, took the keys out, walked around after closing his door, opened hers, and instead of letting her get out herself, he picked her up and closed the door.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his torso. The whole time, she trusted him and he held her up, she leaned into him and they shared a deep, passionate kiss for about five seconds before they heard "DUDE PDA MUCH!!" she pulled away and slid down his body onto the ground reluctantly. He looked at her upset as if there was no reason in the world she should've stopped.

"Hey, blame Dai. I don't feel comfortable making my feelings a public show." She glared, as did her danna at the oncoming Dai. He wasn't a bad looking guy at all, but he sure did know how to ruin a good moment. Dai was taller than her, but shorter than her danna, he had not long but not short, which would be referred to as medium length black hair, and it looked good on him. He had chosen today to wear some baggy pants, with a belt as he'd been taught by her to wear, with a pair of sneakers he always wore no matter what and had a sweater with different colored skulls all over it, the hood up.

"Dude, high five!" Dai felt the need to say once he had reached the two of them, extending his hand for him to do so, but no such luck, so Dai gave that up. "What's your problem? I mean come on, you just scored a 10 out of 10 on the awesome things that could happen to you today scale thing." Both of them stared at him for a while before somebody felt the need to say something.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use scales to measure how 'awesome' our kissing is and just to maybe leave us alone while we're doing such things, would it ever kill you to mind your own business Dai?" she asked, clearly her danna wasn't the only upset one for the moment to end. He smiled a 'that's our girl' smile and then began being a dramatic weirdo.

He put his hands around his neck and pretended to strangle himself, it was entertaining to think about him actually strangling himself, but otherwise, neither of us was amused. Dai sighed, "come on guys, have a little bit of fun? Please?" when he wanted to, Dai could use the little five year old face he used to have and it was really hard not to pity a little five year old that was sad.

She sighed "we'll lighten up if you stop spreading dirty rumors about us that obviously aren't true." Dai may not have spread all of them, but he had to be a major source of the gossip. He was Dai. The rumors were things about them having had sexual intercourse which they hadn't ever done anything to that point because of her 'condition'. They might have otherwise but that wasn't the point the point was nothing had happened yet. There were probably people who thought she was pregnant or was pregnant before and got an abortion.

"Humph, do you really not have any faith in me?" Dai asked in a pathetic little kid voice, still using the child face trick.

"No," both of them said together "Dai how could anyone-" then the bell to get to first classes rang. "We'll continue this discussion later Dai." She told him they went their separate ways. The awesome part about being bonded like them is that you just have to tell the school and you get the same schedule as your partner. So the first class they had to survive was English class.

--Time Skip--

"Akemi and Sachi, since you both obviously think its so very funny to come to class late every day and hold hands the whole class time, ignoring my lessons," she glared at Sachi when the last part came up, but it wasn't her fault his touch made her mind go blank. "I assume that you'll stay with me for ten minutes of your free time, cutting off some of your valuable lunch time." Neither of the two actually cared, the only thing they both craved for was each other. There was a point that the girl had to make now since the teacher was already ticked off, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sachi," the teacher sighed, there was a slight possibility that the woman teacher would know what the girl would say because of the fact that evidentially at one point in her life she too was a hormonal teenage girl like the rest of the students (besides the boys) there.

"So since you're making us both stay, does that mean we can hold hands while we're still here?" Other things raced through the girl's mind that they could do and not care that a teacher was there and then the things that they could do after kicking the teacher out and locking the door for privacy.

"Sachi, I really wish that you two could focus on science while in my class," the teacher sighed yet again. She did have a right to be mad at the two for the pure fact that they never had paid attention in her class; they didn't see the point in focusing on anything but each other.

She frowned at the teacher, "but last time I checked, we both had A's in your class…" she paused in the middle of her thought "…but maybe we don't?" She didn't even want to know what look her danna would be giving her now; he didn't like it when she antagonized the teachers, no matter how horrible they were to them. Those people did devote their time to a ton of 17-year-old teens.

And just as she expected, he interrupted in the middle of the argument, "we'll stay after class and behave, I'm sorry for her behavior, but yes, we do have A's," she looked to see his face, but he wasn't glaring at her and that made her happy, maybe she'd get a special surprise after school. Most likely not, he probably wanted to look calm now and be mad later. As this went through her mind, she again spaced out until the teacher tapped her on her shoulder.

"Sachi, you may leave now," she nodded to him too, and they both left the room. "You weren't there the whole time," he noted as they walked down the hallway to the outside lunch area, he still didn't seem mad, which was starting to scare her.

"Of course I wasn't, I was wondering why you weren't giving me any evil looks and now I'm wondering why I'm not getting yelled at…or at least a spanking or something you know?" His expression changed from normally beautiful to confused, but still beautiful at the same time. "Do you know that no matter what kind of emotions you spit out at me, I always think you look extremely hot and feel like making out with you?" While she asked the question, they happened to be passing a teacher, "don't give me crap teach, just speaking my thoughts!"

The teacher looked completely and utterly confused as they walked past him, it couldn't of course be helped that he was their math teacher last hour after lunch. "Okay, so I'm supposed to be mad at you? I just started thinking about when I do that…I don't ever want to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable in the least. You know that if I ever spanked you, it wouldn't be out of anger," he smiled a perfect smile, "and I always feel like doing more than just that with you, but you make it impossible in a way."

As they got outside, they sat down in the grass leaning back on the wall next to the other normal time lunchers, "its not my fault…we'd have already gone farther than what we've done if it was up to me," she whimpered and he started laughing at her and hugged her tight, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Well, at least I know how you feel about that, not that I didn't already know, meaning that we share the same exact brain waves when it comes to that, and just about everything else. Even though it makes it impossible for us to do too much, I'm still glad you're my fighter unit, otherwise we wouldn't have our bond." She knew he was right, if it weren't for him, she'd still be the same shy lonely girl she used to be.

Hugging him back, she said, "I would've found a way to get to my heart."

"What's that mean?" He asked, actually confused for once by what she said.

"You've always had my heart and it'd be pretty hard to live without that." She snuggled into his chest saying this, listening to his heartbeat, matching her own, wishing she could stay with him forever like this.

"I understand exactly what you mean," he smiled down at her lovingly, that being the last thing she remembered from the school day because why remember anything but the good times?

--END OF CHAPTER TWO--


End file.
